


A Fleeting Star Can Be Caught By Anyone But Me

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free Verse, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Sirius has always wanted what he can't have. And it's harder not to want when he's further away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. My first Lily/Sirius, and a birthday present for Morghen. xD Read, review, and enjoy!

_"I am happy_

_That I have you_

_Even though you're not here now_

_I know somewhere_

_You are dreaming_

_Though it's definitely not of me"_

— _Depeche Mode, "It Doesn't Matter"_

* * *

Lily, dear Lily

How are you

tonight?

I know you're _asleep_ somewhere,

somewhere **safe**

&& at a place where few can reach you

And I _k n o w_

that though…

No, never mind

I'll bother you

another **night**

* * *

Lily, sweet Lily

Working for the _Order_

is straining

&& my thoughts are

**G R I M**

(nice little pun, eh?)

But it's the truth

When?

How?

Where?

_**Who?** _

I know some day **it** will happen,

but I don't want to think of

it right now

It's…dangerous out here,

So please

keep _me_ in your pra—

No, forget it

You have your life

**& &**… I'll find mine

* * *

Lily, bright Lily

You are the only one seeing

_rightthroughme_

(and it stings more than that Curse my **brother** threw at me last week)

James doesn't see

Not even Remus

But

_Y O U_

There you are, with that reproving look

& those knowing viridian eyes…

Please, just…

Keep those eyes _**only**_ on

M E

* * *

Lily, my Lily

Forget the pleasantries

Look at the world around you

The world in which you live

I know I shouldn't

(I've caught myself **a l l** those other times)

But I can't stop it

So let me be a snake for once

Let me be human

Let me be a MAN

I know you think of him & love _him_

(He's more my brother than Regulus _ever_ will be)

But I could make you happier

I could ignite **passion**

in you

So please consider me

This war can't go on forever

&& I

can't go on without _**you**_

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, this is for you, Morghen. People can love or hate this, but this is yours. So, yes, I finally wrote Lily/Sirius even though I still think he belongs with Ginny. XD But this was fun and very emotional. Sirius is a sweetie; it's the pull of the Black brothers. ;) And there's a sequel, too: "And in the last moment."
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2016 note: Hmm. I do love me some Sirius, but…I dunno. I have mixed feelings about this, but that mostly just 'cuz of my love for Sirius & Remus. XD The writing's not bad, tho.


End file.
